Christmas is my Favorite Holiday!
by Padfootwolfboy
Summary: Remus is having a rotten Christmas so far. Is it possible for Sirius to cheer him up with just a simple question? Silly, lovely Christmas fluff. S/R and J/L. WIP. Please R&R.
1. Merlin, How I Loathe This Holiday

**Disclaimer:** S'all hers! ::points to J.K. Rowling:: These cute, adorable, so definitely gay characters all came from her brilliant mind. I just play around with them some. ::Huggles Siri and Remmie holiday plushies::

**"Christmas is my Favorite Holiday!"**

By 

Padfootwolfboy

"But ma'am—" Remus Lupin began in earnest. 

"No 'buts,' Lupin. Now I'm sorry, but that's my final decision," interrupted the witch sitting behind the large, cherry desk, which was cluttered with papers, files, and one very buried picture of an older wizard in muggle fishing gear. She narrowed her eyes at him sternly, enforcing her point, but also making the wrinkles around her eyes more obvious. All in all, she reminded him a bit of Professor McGonagall, a professor at Hogwarts who was head of his house while he went to school there. She had that strict, yet oddly grandmotherly sort about her. 

"But it's the holidays, ma'am!" he beseeched her again. She just lowered her head and shook it sadly, causing her ocher, horned-rimmed glasses to slide down her nose. "It's Christmas!" 

She looked up again at him with a softer aspect to her face. "I like you, Lupin, I really do, but Christmas time or not, rules are rules. You've just missed to many days recently. I'm sorry. I truly am, but we have to let you go."

Remus sighed heavily and ran his thin fingers through the cinnamon speckled with gold tufts of his hair. His amber eyes dilated in thought. "I only missed two days this week," he groaned wearily to the edge of her desk.

"And three days from a month before," she reminded him gently. "And two days from the month before that."

"I was sick!" he exclaimed forcefully, throwing his hands down on her desk. She pulled back and so he softened the tone of his voice. "Please," he begged, leaning in, "Just wait to fire me until after the holidays. I haven't even bought presents yet. What am I to tell my family?"

His boss, or soon to be ex-boss, sighed and shuffled a pile a papers on her desk. She was avoiding his eyes. "Look, I didn't call you in here to give you advice on life. All I know is that when I met yesterday with the Board of Directors, they said we needed to let you go. I realize the timing is inconvenient, but that's just the way the Sickle falls at times, okay?" She dared herself to look up at his face. His eyes were pleading with her. She dropped the freshly arranged pile of papers back to her desk, where they rested in a neat stack, and gazed at him sincerely. "Listen to me, Remus, you are a great worker. You do the job and you do it well, and all the costumers seem to love you. You're especially great with the kids, and are a doll to work with." He eyed her curiously a bit as she said this and so she added, "Or at least that's what your coworkers have told me. But unfortunately, you've just missed too many days. " This caused Remus to straighten up and sigh. He stared up at the speckled ceiling as she finished. "We usually could excuse it before, but this time—Christmas is our busiest time. Surely you can understand that. Even in Muggle toyshops, Christmas is an exceedingly busy holiday. We can't keep an employee on staff if he can't show up when he's supposed to work."

"But I owled in," Remus cried, still staring upwards.

"Yes, but we had no one to replace you those days. We were mercilessly short-handed. Can't you understand how that affected us? I'm sure you can comprehend that. I mean people do work when they're sick."

"Most people don't get sick like I do," he quipped. Suddenly realizing the possible information he might have leaked about himself, he glanced down at her. She was staring at him in peculiar way, like she wanted to ask him something but couldn't quite bring herself to say it out loud. He mentally checked himself. He would have to be careful; otherwise he wouldn't get a good review and would find even more trouble finding a job in the future. 

"Even so," she went on after a minute, "can you understand why we need to let you go?"

"Yes," he exhaled despondently.

She smiled sadly at him. "Well, then I guess that concludes are business here." She stretched out a hand in his direction. "Good luck."

He took her hand in his and shook it. "Thanks," he replied, putting on a fake smile so that she wouldn't feel quite as bad. _Not everyone deserves to feel miserable over the holidays_, he thought begrudgingly to himself. 

He crossed the room, and gathered up his camel-haired coat from a violent violet, plush chair that rested by the door. He began to throw it around his shoulders, when he heard her beckon his name again. 

"Uh, Remus?" she summoned nicely, scratching out a few words with a quill. 

He turned around silently. She had finished writing down whatever it was and now held the small slip of paper at arm's reach to him. He walked over to take it from her. 

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas," she said with a genuine smile. He smiled back at her and took the paper. It was a coupon written out in magic ink that shimmered red and green for 25% off a purchase over 20 Galleons. "That's for your family," she added with a wink. 

Remus thanked her and, stuffing the coupon into the hip pocket of his faded Muggle blue jeans, left the office. He exited into a hallway and took the elevator down to the first floor, which was covered in toys and little children with rosy cheeks. He smiled as he saw them run around, excited that Christmas was in a few days, and absentmindedly twisted the small ring that was located on his left ring finger. 

_I wonder if Sirius would like teddy bear for Christmas,_ he jested to himself as he passed a large display of stuffed bears. To the right of them was another display of stuffed cats and then a following display of robotic toys that moved and buzzed nosily around. Wizard toy stores were not that different from Muggle stores. 

"Well," Remus sighed, pulling the coupon out of his pocket, "best not put this to waste."

He left the shop with an armful of presents under one arm and walked down the street. He was planning to stop by the pub and get some butter beer for the party he was having with James, Lily and Peter that evening, but just as he was about to enter the door, he noticed Sirius's owl soaring to him. The owl landed on his shoulder, almost causing him to drop his six packages. All were purchase at the toy store. He had gotten a small, action figure Quidditch set for James, a lovely set of tops for Peter, whom he knew was developing an extensive collections of wizarding tops, a cute singing house elf doll for Lily that sung _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ on command, and then a stuffed dog that resembled Padfoot remarkably for Sirius. He also bought a small something for James and Lily's unborn child. She was already a month pregnant. He knew it was early but felt that the gift would not go unappreciated. The sixth present was another one for Sirius, a very special one. 

The clumsy owl almost bombarded him. "Piddly!" cried Remus, irritated. "You almost made me drop my gifts. Be more careful." 

The old, awkward owl just hooted cheerily and stuck out its tiny leg so that Remus could remove the message. Sirius was writing him to come home from work. _Lovely_, Remus thought, grimacing. _He'll be thrilled then to know that I never have to go back into work, seeing as how I was just fired. _Piddly ruffled his gray feathers at the sour look at his recipient's face. He cooed questioningly. 

"Oh!" Remus huffed at him, suddenly feeling bitterer with the world than he would have hoped. "Bah! Go humbug somebody else, Piddly!" To himself he added as the small owl flew off, "Merlin, how I loathe this holiday."  

To Be Continued… 

A/N: Somebody has the Holiday blues… :: Frown. Huggles Remmie:: I wonder if someone could help him get over those blues… *hint hint* ::Cough "Siri!" cough:: Please Read & Respond. 


	2. Silver Bells, Golden Rings

**Disclaimer:** Same one as last chapter…

**Silver Bells, Golden Rings**

Remus walked back to the flat he shared with Sirius. It was always possible for him to Apparate there, but he felt that he needed the time to clear his head and perhaps the chilled air might put him more in the Christmas spirit. By the time he reached his front door, however, all he felt was very cold and still quite sour. He stuck the key in the lock and pushed the large, burgundy door open. 

Sirius was standing just behind the doorway waiting for him. Remus had to chuckle when he saw him. He was wearing deep red robes, fastened around the waste with a gold sash. They were tailored and cut so that the robes accented his finely toned features. His raven hair was pulled back by a shiny red ribbon to match his robes. It was in his usual style of a shaggy ponytail, which left luscious tendrils of gleaming black hair to fall sexily over his chiseled face.  Atop his head hovered a few leaves of mistletoe and greeting Remus was a brilliant white smile that chasmed his pretty face. Remus stared at him incredulously.  

"Well?" Sirius beamed at him, rocking back and forth on his heels. Remus neglected to answer and instead just continued to watch him, hand still fastened around the brass doorknob. "You going to kiss me or not?" he persisted, perfectly aware at the disbelieving look on his lover's thin face. 

Remus chuckled. "Can I close the door at least and put these packages down?" He began to go about shutting the door, very certain Sirius would approve of his wishes. 

"No," Sirius answered instead cheerily. He was still rocking back and forth, this time with more gusto. 

"No?" echoed the other, turning around again. 

Sirius shook his head and replied, "No," once more. Remus stared at him questioningly. "You have to kiss me first."

"I do?"

"Yes," giggled Sirius. "You do."

"But the door—" He dropped off and motioned to the outside. Muggles were passing by and looking very strangely at the way Sirius was clothed. Remus turned back to face Sirius, who had a very cheeky grin on his face.  "And the boxes—" He tried to start again, lifting his arm up to show Sirius his many gifts. All he got back in reply was one raised eyebrow. "Well, they're heavy," he laughed out loud, wondering why he was trying to convince Sirius that he needed to put heavy objects down. 

"I don't care," Sirius hummed at him. "You have to kiss me first and the more you stand there waiting, the longer you have to hold all those things."

Remus sighed and gave in to the delightful punishment. He placed a firm, chaste kiss on Sirius's lips. Just as he pulled back and smiled at the other, Sirius grabbed him, and pulled him into a gentle, passionate kiss. The packages all tumbled to the ground as Remus felt himself dissolve in Sirius's arms. He wrapped his thin arms around Sirius's neck and ran his long fingers through that soft, ebon hair. Sirius kicked the door shut and brought Remus over to a large, overstuffed, claret chair, all the while tripping over neatly wrapped boxes. He finally sat down next to Remus and pulled him into him. There he sighed and the mistletoe disappeared above his head.  

"So what was all that for?" Remus asked merrily, feeling much better than he had a few moments ago. 

"I was under a spell, Moony," Sirius responded with a smile. "_Your_ spell."

"And my kissing you broke that spell?" he jested back, wrapping a free arm around the other's neck. 

"No," he answered, reveling in his lover's grasp. "It made it stronger if anything." He nuzzled his face into Remus's neck. 

Remus started a fire in their fireplace and went about floating the packages across the room until finally they rested in an orderly pile under the tree. By the time he was done with that, Sirius had conjured up some wine for them to sip.

"Always have to have everything in its proper place, don't you?" Sirius sighed, raising his glass to toast with Remus. 

"Always," Remus said, leaning into Sirius and meeting his already raised glass with a _chink_. 

"Well, then," Sirius began quietly, "you might need to have a look at this to decide where its proper place is…" He dug around thoroughly for a moment is his pocket. Remus watched him in mild curiosity. Soon, Sirius pulled out his closed fist. 

"What's that?" questioned the other. "What have you got there?"

"This" he replied, opening up his hand. Lying serenely on his palm was a singular golden ring. Sirius swallowed noticeably and offered his hand higher for Remus to see it. 

Remus studied the gold ring. It gleamed in the lights from the tree, reflecting them back to him. He smiled and then fondled the ring presently on his ring finger close to his chest. "But I have a ring," he commented, smiling up at his boyfriend. 

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "But that's my class ring. I gave you that after graduation and that was three years ago." He looked excitedly at Remus. "Besides, you have one of your own.

"But I still cherish it," Remus sighed, giving Sirius a little peck on the nose. He cuddled closer to him in the chair. "It's from you. Remember, you gave it to me in the woods right after you said that you 'love me and would do so until your dying day.'" 

Sirius chuckled lightly in the back of his throat. The sound made Remus love him all the more. "Well, I'm really happy you love the ring so much, Moony, but…" He looked down at the ring he had pressed between his fingertips. "This one is special." 

Remus closed his eyes and smiled, breathing in Sirius. "How?"

Sirius stood up, causing him to fall against the arm of the chair. Remus whimpered a bit in complaint of being left alone in the chair, but stopped doing so after Sirius gave him his luminous smile. Remus adjusted himself into a more comfortable position in the chair, coiling his legs and the blanket around him. 

"How?" he repeated curiously.

"Well," his companion began, holding up the ring to that it could the light of the fire and glowed like something magical, "This ring has a very special purpose." He glanced at Remus and smiled and them went back to looking at the ring. "It is meant to be given to the most beautiful creature on the planet. So…"  

Sirius stood up and walked over to the record player. "Siri, what are you doing?" giggled Remus.

"This," Sirius answered sweetly. He had turned on some Christmas music, currently playing _Silver Bells_ softly in the background. He walked right in from of Remus and knelt down.

Remus was finding this all completely amusing but as Sirius knelt on one knee his entertained grin fell to a wondering smile. "What is this?" he whispered.

"Moony," Sirius started, holding the ring up again, "Remus Lupin, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth? Will you marry me?" 

Remus's eyes had widened and were dancing with a new enchantment Sirius had never seen before. He looked at Sirius as if he couldn't believe it. "D-do you mean it?" he stuttered, voice faltering and cracking as it did in that lovable way it did whenever he was nervous. 

Sirius just nodded. "You are beautiful, Remus, in every single way. I love you more than anything I have ever known. You make me complete. Please marry me." 

Remus felt like he was about to burst. Sirius kept staring at him with that golden ring in his fingers and a heartfelt smile pulled over his full lips. "_Well?_" Sirius just about screamed when Remus hadn't answered. 

He threw his arms around Sirius's neck. "Oh, did you even have to ask!" he cried, burying his head into Sirius's shoulder. He could feel him start to stand and felt himself being hoisted up along with him. He wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist. 

"That's usually how it's done, Remmie," Sirius joked quietly in his ear. 

He pulled back from him, looking into his deep gray eyes. "Yes," he whispered at first, but then elevated his voice. "Yes. Yes! YES! A thousand times over 'yes!' I would love to marry you, Padfoot, more than anything, but you won't be the happiest man, because that right belongs to me!" He grinned blissfully at Sirius.

The other chuckled. "Well, we can work out the finer points later… like who gets to wear the dress." He winked at Remus, who just shook his head and leaned his forehead against Sirius's. 

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" Remus asked, nearly reciting what Sirius had asked earlier.

"'Yes. Yes! YES! A thousand times over "yes!"'" Sirius quoted, and drew Remus up in his arms to kiss him. He placed his lips gently against his partner's, kissing him lovingly. Remus deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. He tightened the pressure of his legs around Sirius's hips in order for Sirius to be able to let go with his arms. Sirius ran his hands over Remus's back, soon finding his shirttail and running his hands over the soft skin of his back. Remus twirled his fingers through the shaggy tufts of his black hair, which were pulled into that disheveled ponytail. He let the red ribbon typing his locks together to fall off and curled his fingers even more so through the lose hair. 

Sirius stumbled backwards into the wall by the large window, pulling Remus in closer to him as their session heated. Just then, the door opened and a man and women came walking in. The young man had messy black hair and sapphire eyes, which were framed by a pair of wire-rimmed glassed. He was tall and lanky, and carrying a large package under his arm. The woman was the same age as the man and she had long, burgundy red hair, which was pushed back with a green headband that matched her emerald eyes. She was shorter and had a more curvaceous body. She took carried a present, but it was no larger than a Muggle shoebox. The man was the first to spot Sirius and Remus.

"Wow," he stated plainly, eyes widening at the sight of them.

"Oh dear," chorused the woman almost at the same time as she too noticed the pair. 

Sirius was the first to notice them and felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He pulled his mouth away from Remus, who followed his gaze to the man and women standing in their living room. The man placed the large package down. Remus also felt as his face burn as he began to go completely beet-colored. 

"So this is what you do when we're not here," the man said comically, crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius placed Remus down on the floor and tried to straighten his robe.

"James!" reprimanded the woman, giving her husband a little nudge in the arm. "You're embarrassing them." She walked calmly over to Remus and gave him a hug. "Besides," she said casually, "I think they're cute together when they do that." Her comment made Remus's color darken and he whimpered in mortification. She hugged him again and laughed. 

Sirius approached James as usual, coming to receive a hug but James stepped away. "Padfoot, you were just sucking Moony's tongue out of his mouth… I'm not hugging you right after that." Sirius faltered.

The woman pulled away from her hug with Remus. "James!" she chided again.

"Lily!" he mimicked.   

"Oh, James!" she said playfully again. She walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug. "You mustn't pay any attention to what that husband of mine says, Siri," she whispered in his ear, but load enough for James to hear it. 

"Never did in the first place," he whispered back.  Everyone but James chuckled at that and sat down in front of the fire to enjoy a lovely Christmas together.      

**To be continued… maybe, maybe.**

_A/N: _Thanks you guys fer all the great reviews! I really appreciate it! I don't quite like the ending on this chapter and I might even continue it, seeing as Sirius and Remus didn't tell James or Lily yet. And then there _are_ all those presents to open, especially the mysterious gift Remus got for Sirius. Anyway, thanks again. Be really dahling, would you now, and go review this fer me and review some of my other stuff too! Especially the works that don't have many reviews yet. ::Pout pout:: 


End file.
